


if its meant to be (dnf)

by aIwaysbored



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Best Friends, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Florida Man - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Internal Conflict, M/M, british boy, coming undone, dreamnotfound, gay I guess, grasping for reality, hes also there for comedic affect, lowkey feel bad for him, sapnap is always used to make the story move along, you know when you long for something you dont have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIwaysbored/pseuds/aIwaysbored
Summary: Dream had always been one to follow the phrase- if its meant to be, it will be. He had thought that way about everything. He wouldn't study- because if it was meant to be, he'd pass.But once he opened his eyes to his real feelings for his friend, he no longer had the patience to just let things fall into place and to just hope it was meant to be.Irritation and impatience had taken over his emotions.How does he tackle his rush of emotions?Was it meant to be?"I cant even sit still without him crossing my mind.Why is he haunting me?Why now?" Dream begged into the cold air emitting from his window. He was silently suffering, which was worse then he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dream SMP Fics To Fill The Void In My Soul





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Heatwaves inspired me to no end. I haven't ever really been a DNF shipper, but the plots you can write with them, and just heatwaves in general- brought me here. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> READ HEATWAVES READ HEATWAVES  
> this is highkey inspired by the best story I've read online in awhile
> 
> Also don’t donate ab this or tell the CC involved. In that instance, I may have to throw myself off a cliff.

Dream had avoided the texts from Sapnap- asking him to hop on. He watched his computer screen dull as the last notification washed away.

Ironically, he remained silent in his sound-proof room. The only noise being his cats feet tapping on the floor, ever so gently. There was a pit in his stomach when he thought about getting on the call with his friends. Guilt? What did he have to be guilty about?

_hey man, don't sleep on us now._ Sapnap had resorted to texting Dream on his phone, forcing him to see it. _join the call... or else._

Dream rolled his head in a circle, attempting to hear a crack and feel relief from the terrible posture he had assumed over the past few months.

_sorry, i must have dozed off_. Dream swiftly typed a reply. g _ood thing that notification woke me, be on in five_. Sapnap replied with a measly thumbs up, leaving Dream with a black screen and his only light source being his computer- which he just woke with a tap of his cursor. 

He doubled clicked the invite Sapnap had sent him multiple times on discord. He joined with his mic muted, listening to his two friends laugh at something. 

"Did Dream just pop on?' George had asked Sapnap who mumbled an 'I don't know.' "Dream?"

"Yeah, hi." Dream responded to George, who's face he watched light up. Dream had tuned into Georges stream. Hearing himself on his phone, he quickly turned the volume down and propped his phone up next to his monitor- wanting to watch George and his point of view. 

"Oh cool, hi." George mimicked Dream, before laughing and resuming a conversation with Sapnap. 

Dream joined the server and attempted to find George and Sapnap. They were fooling around on the SMP, with no lore happening this stream. 

"Sapnap. Sap NAP!" George was yelling at Sapnap. Dream watched his stream and saw Sapnap punching George with a knockback stick he made while laughing on the call. "Dream, help me. Help me!" 

"I don't even know where you are," Dream laughed while running towards the scene he saw on Georges live. 

"Then teleport! Oh, my god. Sapnap knock it off!" George whined, making Sapnap and Dream laugh harder. 

Dream ran over and hit Sapnap away. "Sapnap, apologize to George."

"George-" Sapnap started. "I am sorry." George went to go thank him, but was cut off. "Sorry you cant do anything without Daddy Dreams help! Grow up pissbaby." George's chat was spamming 'LMAO" and Dream made an 'ooo' sound while laughing. 

"At least he comes when I call." George realized what he just said too late. It wasn't even a good roast, but came out completely wrong. His face went red and Sapnap broke into fits of laughter.

Dream remained silent, reading Georges chat intently. They all made DreamNotFound jokes or something along those lines. 

"George, everyone is going to have a field day with that line." Sapnap warned George who shook his head smiling.

"Eh," He shrugged on his stream. "Dreams said worse." George carried a small smirk on his face.

Dream perked up hearing his name and cleared his throat. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Don't think you'd want me sharing that on stream," George playfully responded, then laughed hard at himself. 

"Get a room!" Sapnap yelled over Georges laugh, then carried on with the game.

Dream leaned back in his chair and left his keyboard. Did George actually have anything on him? Or was it a joke to stir fans? He thought about anything he could have said that warranted not telling the stream, but none came to mind. Unless George could read his thoughts, but he doubted that. 

Dream sighed and moved his character in circles around the same path- mindlessly thinking. He seemed to catch himself doing that a lot. Thinking. And it always came back to one thing-

"George!" Sapnap yelled loudly. "Give it back!" Sapnap chased George around the server. Dream watched their gamertags move. Before he knew it, they had both stopped in front of him.

"Dream?" George called out, earning no response. "Oh Dream," George held onto the 'M.' Dream responded a hum. "You're being quiet. Still tired from us waking you up?"

Dream sat straight up and moved closer to his computer. "Yeah yeah, sorry." He had yawned loudly for affect. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, why not?" George inquired, voice laced with concern. 

"You."

Georges face burned as he looked away and shook his head. "Stop."

"I was watching your streams, lost track of time I guess." Dream elaborated before any assumptions anyone could make went too far. Since he lacked a playfulness in that sentence, the last thing he needed was questions. Questions he had asked himself and couldn't even answer. 

"I would apologize, but that's not my fault." George laughed and punched Dreams character.

"Yes it is. You were being too cute, I just couldn't stop watching." Dream responded with a playful tone. Making sure to say it as he always would. 

"Dream," George responded but went silent. Dream sat on the edge of his seat. He had no clue what he was anticipating- but he was anxious for Georges response. "You're it!" He called and hit Dreams character with the knockback stick.

Dream emitted a long sigh, but covered it with a fake laugh. Why George? Why did you do that? 

After an hour or so, George left to go to sleep. Sapnap bullied him about how he was a pussy and sleep was for the weak, but George ultimately just left the call and shut Sapnap up. 

“Just us, Dream.” Sapnap said Dreams name in his flirtiest voice, leaving Dream to reply with a ‘what?’ “Kidding, only George can talk to you like that.” 

Dream shook his head and forced up a small chuckle. “Now, why do you say that?”

”DreamNotFound, obvi.” Dream and anyone else who could hear that, which was no one because they weren't steaming, but they’d know Sapnap was completely joking. There was no sense of seriousness in that sentence, even though Dream had kinda hoped there was. 

“Right right,” Dream trailed off laughing. “Ya think, that’s real?” Dream hesitantly asked. 

“Dream,” Sapnap sounded serious, like he was going to say something smart. “Nothing’s real. We live on a fucking flying rock.” Dream facepalmed, more at himself for believing Sapnap could say something smart. 

Sapnap laughed, but kept explaining his thought process. “Okay okay.” Dream cut him off. “I get it, we aren’t real. Just living on a ball in space.” 

“You don’t sound too thrilled to be talking about this.” Sapnap stated, matter of factly. “Was DreamNotFound a more interesting topic?” That playful teasing retuned in Sapnaps question.

“Neither are the best options.” 

“Well if you _had_ to pick.” 

“I litterally don’t.”

”But if you _had_ to.” Now Sapnap was just milking this and enjoying making Dream angry. Sapnap giggled.

”Do you know something?” Dream furrowed his eyebrows, tone strict.

”Is there, something to know?”

”No.” Dream sighed, very clearly confused. Sapnap didn’t push it, but knew Dreams head was probably at war currently. Of course he was curious, and wanted to help his friend, but Dream would talk when he needed to.

”Okay. Okay, that’s fine.” Sapnap reassured his friend who mumbled a Thank you. “Dream, I like joking with you. But if I go too far- dont tell me because I don’t give a fuck.” The two boys laughed hard at that. Dream smiled wide as Sapnap banged his computer in laughter. 

Soon, Sapnap signed off to “not sleep,” because it’s for the weak. Dream heard his many yawns, but didn’t want to pry Sapnap of his pride. Not tonight atleast.

Dream had turned off all his electronic devices in his room, besides his phone. He placed it next to him, hearing it play music quietly. He opened his window and looked outside. He stared extra long at the moon.

George had once told Dream the moonphases. Dream accidentally called a full moon, a new moon, and quickly got a lesson from George. He told Dream about each phase, and when they occur.

George talked so passionately and proudly, that Dream provided his full attention, and even still remembered most of it. 

He closed his window and blinds before throwing himself onto his bed.

George had managed to cloud all of his thoughts. The most mundane ones, such as the fucking moon, George had managed to take over in his mind.

His bestfriend. His bestfriend whom he had only ever thought of as a bestfriend. What changed? Why does his brain suddenly hate him? 

He grabbed his phone, fingers threatening to text Sapnap, to text Bad, or anyone. Just an outlet, a sense of direction to his thoughts? He didn’t know what he wanted- he just wanted explanations.   
  


_hey man. i’m like obsessed with george currently. do u fuckinh know why?_ Dream rolled his eyes and deleted the draft to Sapnap. He decided it’d be better to set his phone aside and sleep it off.

Some say answers come in dreams. So that’s what he'd try and do. 

————————

“Alright we’re popping off!” George cheered towards Bad, as they just destroyed someone’s bed in bed wars. “Fuck!” He yelled not even a second later, being pushed off the edge. 

“Language! You spam your computer mouse so much, yet always die.” Bad laughs at George who just rolled his eyes. 

Neither of the two were streaming, they just had wanted to play. Sapnap was on the call, just observing and adding annoying and unnecessary commentary. 

“Guys, who’s better looking?” Sapnap asked the two who were in the middle of a game. “Me, or Dream?”

”Well by default, we only have on option.” Bad explained laughing. “We can’t see Dream you muffin.”

”You’ve seen his profile picture. That’s enough.” Sapnap defends. “I’m cuter than the green blob.”

”Techincally, it’s a white blob- with a green-“

“Technically it’s a-“ Sapnap mimicked in a high pitched voice. Bad scoffed. “Answer the question.”

”Well compared to a _white_ blob, yes Sapnap. I’d have to say you're cuter.”

Sapnap cheered and clapped. “Bad just called Dream ugly!” Sapnap taunted, Bad immediately shut that down.

”I did not you muffin! I would never do that!” Bad defended, making Sapnap just say it louder in a sing-song voice.

The two bickered while George zoned out. He had always wanted to see Dream. He didn’t rush Dream, he actually had never asked him. George had assumed, when and _if_ Dream was ready, he’d come to George first. Atleast George had hoped he would. 

“Hey George, thinking about Daddy Dream over there?” Sapnap hollered, clearly being ignored for a while.

”Language!”

”What?! Daddy is endearing.” 

“Language!” 

Sapnap let out a large huff, showing his frustration. “George answer my question.”

”Yeah.” George responded with no hesitation, then laughed. “Sapnap I don’t like you.”

”But, you like-“

”I just died!” George screamed, completely cutting off Sapnaps thought. His thought in which George didn’t have an answer to. 

Of course George had enjoyed their harmless flirting, or the compliments he had sometimes received. But was that it? George couldn't and wouldn't ruin his friendship with his bestfriend. 

He was confused right now- but it would work itself out. And he really did believe that. 

But having Sapnap and the internet breathe down his throat about it, didn’t help the calm approach he was trying to take.

George’s mind went on auto-pilot as he finished up a few games. Bad left and that left George with Sapnap. George sighed, expecting jokes, or questions to do with the topic he wanted to avoid-

“Dream!” George was startled by Sapnap shouting Dreams name.

”Sapnap, calm down.” Dream laughed at his excited friend. He felt warm knowing his friend was happy to hear him, when they just talked last night. Sapnap did a good job and reminding people he appreciated them.

That was one thing anyone who knew Sapnap- could agree on. 

“How’d you sleep?” Sapnap inquired.

Dream yawned in response. “Could’ve been better, but fine. Hey George?”

”Yeah?”

”See the first quarter last night?” George felt his cheeks grow warm and struggled for a response. He couldn't possibly of remembered George’s stupid lesson he gave Dream a while back.

“Yeah, I saw.” George spoke in a way where you could hear his smile. “Surprised you could tell that from a third quarter.”

”Are you underestimating my teachers teaching skills?” Dream challenged George who just laughed and admit defeat.

“Yo, they all equal twenty-five cents. What’s the difference?” Sapnap asked the two- completely lost.

Dream and George broke into laughter at the same time. “Sapnap, we’re talking about the moon!” George cried, still laughing.

”Didn’t realize I was on a call with astronauts.” Sapnap exclaimed, earning an eye roll from Dream.

”Sapnap-“ Dream cut himself off. “Never mind. I’m gonna go make breakfast. Be right back.” Dream signed off, not letting anyone say their goodbyes.

“So, what do you think he was gonna say?” Sapnap asked, but didn’t let George answer. “I think, he was gonna say- Sapnap you're so hot. Or something like that.” Sapnap had tried to copy Dreams voice, which failed miserably. 

“I highly doubt that.” George said in response.

Sapnap quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “I don’t. I think I had it word for word.” George scoffed in response, before letting a smile return back to his face. 

“Hey Sapnap?”

”Yeah?”

”Does Dream ever, uh, talk about me?” 

“Where is this coming from?”

”Well you predicted what he said about you. I guess my mind wandered and I was curious.” George rushed out, embarrassed in himself. “Forget I asked.”

”He does.” Sapnap mumbled.

George’s breath hitched, ”What does he say?”

“How much of a pussy you are for sleeping.” Sapnap made himself laugh hard. 

George looked up and leaned back into his seat. “Shouldn't have expected anything more.” He mumbled. Completely muffled by Sapnaps laughter. 

“What the fuck is so funny?” Dream joined the call again. 

“How much we bully George,” Sapnap jumped to an explanation before George could. 

“It’s _not_ funny.” George crossed his arms, pouting. Sapnap laughed again.

”George, you’re such a baby.” Dream jokingly mocked George. “Don’t let the five foot bully get to you.” 

Sapnap had stopped laughing. “I’m taller than George!” Dream let out a noise of understanding.

”Oh _yeah_. You are.”

”Okay guys stop!” George whined to his laughing friends. “I want to leave this call.”

”You want to leave the call?” Sapnap asked back in his best British accent he could muster up. 

George left the call.

”I kinda feel bad.” Dream mumbled.

”Hes twenty-four, Dream.” Thats all Sapnap said, but it was enough to bring Dream back to reality. 

“Sapnap, I’ve been thinking-“

”That never goes well.” 

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Dream snapped back. “Anyways, I want you two to come down to Florida.”

”Well duh.” Sapnap exclaimed. “Of course you wanna see me.”

“Yeah yeah.” Dream waved a dismissing arm. “I mean, like soon.”

Sapnap went silent for a second- then banged his computer. “Yes! Yes! How soon? Tomorrow? I’ll be there.” 

“Sapnap I do _not_ want to see you tomorrow.” Dream jokes with his friend who laughs at him. “I was thinking, a few weeks? Don’t tell George yet because I’m not sure.”

”I won’t but- I’m excited! We can take long walks on the beach,” Sapnap rambles. “We can cuddle and watch movies!”

Dream hung up on him and looked around his room. If George was coming, he’d have a lot of work to do. 


	2. late-night minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Karl’s worry for his friends to sleep. They don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for coming back :)

"Thank you Karl." Dream mindlessly replied to Karl who threw Dream a compliment on his game play.

Karl had been attempting to act out lore on his stream but no one was participating. Karl had constantly made a statement that he deemed "animatic worthy," but everyone just laughed at him and did non-canon antics.

"Dream. Look." Quackity spoke very choppy and monotone. No emotion, and paused after each word. "It's. The. King."

"Quackity that was really good! They should use that line!" Dream hyped him up along with everyone else in the call. They all said his acting was great and that line was written well. Just to spite Karl.

"Oh come on!" Karl exasperated loudly and banged his desk. "I hate you guys."

The group laughed at how clearly upset he was. "Don't worry Karl, you'll say something good _eventually_." Quackity comforted his friend who just rolled his eyes in response.

"Guys, does this look good?" George asked aloud, punching his fist towards his new build. Dream, Quackity and Karl head over to look. Sapnap said no and carried on with whatever he was doing.

"George you're lucky you have the excuse of being colorblind." Quackity stated as he looked at the building. George punched him and let out an offended scoff.

"I think," Karl started. "It looks like, society is going down and we need to fight back!" Karl yelled out dramatically.

"Give it up Karl!" Sapnap yelled.

Karl sighed. "Yeah whatever it looks great George." He mumbled and hung his head while walking away.

"Dream?" George moved his character to face Dreams character.

"It's cute, very you." George smiled and shook his head.

"Damn calling George ugly?" Quackity asked laughing.

"No, I popped off." George dismissed Quackitys insults.

Spanap called everyone over to where he was. George watched Dreams character not move, just like his.

Maybe he was away from his keyboard.

Maybe he didn't hear Sapnap.

Maybe he'd say he didn't want to go, just to be funny.

Or, maybe he was sitting there, watching George's character not move, wondering what George was wondering.

George shook his head.

"Hey guys I'm back," Dream announced. "Where are we?" George watched his character spin around.

"Come over here," Sapnap called out and typed cords in the chat. Dream laughed and ran over, leaving George back at his small house he decorated.

George looked at his keyboard, then made his way over.

Dream looked at, what was probably the ugliest build he'd seen Sapnap come up with. That's saying a lot.

"What the FUCK is that?!" Quackity beat Dream to it.

"Dreams house." Sapnap sheepishly replied. "You know, cause he's homeless and all."

"I _have_ a house!" Dream yelled, defending himself.

Quackity laughed and pushed Dream further. "It is an upgrade from whatever cave he calls home." Quackity compromised.

"Oh my god! I have a house!" Dream argued louder, but was being completely ignored.

"That cardboard box had to go."

"Man, it was definitely a cave. Or maybe he lived with someone else."

Dream rolled his eyes and banged his desk a few times. "I HAVE A HOUSE!"

"Y'all hear something?" Sapnap mumbled, pissing Dream off that much more.

The group laughed at how angry they could make Dream, over a video game. George smiled when he saw Dreams character bring out his sword and swing it at the others.

"On an unrelated note, I'm gonna log off." Dream announced after hitting Sapnap a few times.

"Sore loser," Quackity mumbled.

"An _unrelated_ note!" Dream corrects, alittle louder this time. "Bye guys."

He didn't let them get another word in, as he left the call. The guys laughed at him and how they hurt his feelings with the house joke. Sapnap suggested an outside influence affected his mood, but Quackity thought the idea of him leaving over a minecraft house was funnier.

George saw Dreams discord icon, remain with a green circle under it. He clicked on his icon heading towards their messages. George wanted to ask why he left, but the Dream is typing message stopped him.

_**discord** _

**dream**

please tell them i'm not upset over the house :)

George laughed at Dreams worry over coming off as a sore loser and typed a response.

**georgenotfound**

will do! is there something you are upset over tho?

**dream**

nope! have fun playing!

**georgenotfound**

okay :]

Dreams shoulders dropped once he shut down his computer. How was he supposed to explain to his friends why he suddenly struggled to be around George?

Dream had no clue where, how or why this all started. Just one day, he was on a call with his friends. When suddenly, one of them, put the title _friends_ to shame.

He'd feel himself gravitating towards George. He wanted to impress him, talk to him more. It felt like more than the friendship he was used to.

Dream would look at George, and feel something. Something he could only describe as an attraction. A strong one in fact. He never thought George was ugly, but for the past few weeks, he had learned just how attractive he actually was.

Just how much he loved when George did certain stuff, and how it made him feel.

Soon, that attraction was replaced with guilt. Guilt that he was thinking of his best friend in that light. Guilt that he was putting George above others in his life, just to see more of him. Guilt that everything he did, now revolved around George.

Ignorant George. George who had no clue that Dream was suffering. George had been blissfully walking in and out of Dreams mind, unaware. He had no clue that whatever he said, affected Dream.

That wasn't George's fault, yet Dream somehow wished it was. He wished he had someone to blame but himself, but he didn't. He developed these feelings, he'd suffer the consequences.

George watched everyone's avatar leave the discord call, while his remained still. It was late for George, but he somehow didn't want to sleep.

He looked out his bedroom window. Rain tapped the glass that separated him from the outside world.

His phone went off, a small vibration that took him from listening to the rain.

_**imessage** _

**karl**

hey bud

i love you

thanks for playing with me tonight! 💞

**george**

of course karl :]

**karl**

go to bed!!

**george**

i am 😴

**karl**

ugh just dont stay up too late

georgie needs his sleep

**george**

my emoji didn't fool you?

**karl**

no :))

goodnight

love you

**george**

<3

Karl had texted Dream the same appreciation message. He received a quick reply saying he would be up thinking , but too not worry and go to bed.

George on the other hand, wished he could keep Karl up, just for the company. But that was selfish of him knowing Karl would actually stay up if George had asked him to. Karl would lie saying he wasn't tired to make George feel better, but he'd know better than to let Karl stay up for him.

Instead, George turned to what he knew best.

Minecraft.

He really didn't have much to think about. It was just one of those nights where he couldn't sleep.

George loaded up the DreamSMP and headed towards the small house he was working on earlier.

**Dream** > hi

Why was Dream up? More importantly, why was he on the server?

**GeorgeNotFound** > hi?

**Dream** > waxing gibbous

**GeorgeNotFound** > huh

**Dream** > that's the phase tonight

**Dream** > right?

Oh. That's why he was saying moon phases, he was actually looking at the moon.

George took a second to look at the moon. He hadn't done that earlier, being more caught up in the rain.

**GeorgeNotFound** > yes. that's right

**Dream** > knew it :)

**GeorgeNotFound** > are we just gonna text on minecraft until one of us falls asleep?

**Dream** > i mean, sure.

**Dream** > i didn't plan for anyone else to hop on this late

**GeorgeNotFound** > same

**Dream** > want me to log off?

**GeorgeNotFound** > no, that's not necessary

**Dream** > okay

Dream sighed, looking for an escape. He couldn't leave directly after George joined, it would look bad. But he wanted— no he _needed_ to sign off. He couldn't risk George making conversation on a sore topic, or him trying to start a call.

He needed a break from George crawling around his brain. He couldn't find that. Even at four in the morning on Minecraft, George haunted him.

**GeorgeNotFound** > why are you still up?

**Dream** > cant sleep. assuming you can't either.

**GeorgeNotFound** > yeah. but for no reason. it's annoying

**Dream** > agreed

George picked up his phone and clicked on Dreams number, waiting for him to accept his call.

Dream on the other hand, punched a pillow. Four am is a very vulnerable time. A time where the feelings and need to talk takeover, so he always avoided George at these times. He was afraid something would slip. Whether it's the attitude he tries to hold in where he's actually mad at himself but wants to take it out on George.

Or the strong rush of emotions he had for George. Where all he wanted to do was admit his crush and get something in return.

Neither of those were things he wanted to share with George tonight. Yet he had no excuse to decline.

He hit accept, relying on the fact that he could end it in a few minutes saying he was tired.

"Hi Dream," George spoke excitedly, like it was three pm and it was their first time talking that day.

"Too much energy." Dream mumbled in response with a large yawn, making George giggle. "Why'd you call?"

George sighed at Dreams tone. He sounded like he was hiding anger, or how tired he was. "Um, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"No don't apologize! I was just wondering is all, incase there was a reason." Dream quickly clarified, after hearing how upset George sounded with his question. Dream didn't mean to sound annoyed at George, that's the last thing he wants to do, is upset George.

"No, no reason." George response and was met with silence. This silence was more awkward then any the two had experience in awhile. It's like each of them had words to say, but no voice. No one spoke up, broke the silence, started a conversation.

The two let silence consume their call, too afraid to disrupt it.

Dream placed a few signs around George's new build while he was out collecting materials. Each sign said a random word or joke the two knew.

When George returned to his house, Dream heard the small exhales of laughter he gave at some signs. "Why?" Is all George asked in response.

"Was bored. Had signs." Dream explained and ran away.

The two slowly got more and more tired, sharing no words except a small _goodnight i love you_ by Dream when he hung up on George.

Dream knew George had fallen asleep with his computer on, when he heard his snoring and saw his character now staying still.

Dream placed one last sign in the house. George had broken all the others, so tomorrow this would be the only one.

**< 3**

That's all he wrote. That's all he could write, before signing off for the last time that night and hopping into bed. Mind flooded with George and what could be.

———————

_**discord** _

**karljacobs**

good morning gamers!

**quackity**

stfu

_**badboyhalo** is typing_

**quackity**

say language if you're lame

**badboyhalo**

Language

HEYYY!!

**karljacobs**

did you guys sleep well?

**badboyhalo**

Yes XD

How about you Karl?

**karljacobs**

i did

did you, dream?

hopefully you didnt hurt your head too much last night

**quackity**

hungover?😏

**karljacobs**

noooo

said he was up thinking

**george**

what about?

**karljacobs**

idk ask him

he's in this chat

DREAMM

**quackity**

dream

OH DREAAAMM

**badboyhalo**

Shush :D

Dream saw the discord server blowing up. He chose to ignore it. He just decided to respond to Sapnaps text message, not on discord.

_**imessage** _

**sapnap**

answer us

**dream**

i'm still sleeping if anyone asks

**sapnap**

oh

okay?

**dream**

thank you

This crush of his was getting worse. Anyone who disagreed, was just trying to make him feel better. Dream woke up, longing to talk to George. He couldn't bear how strong these feelings grew, over what felt like a day. He felt like one day he woke up— and bam.

It was gradual, but it surely didn't feel like it.

**karljacobs**

when you wake up

do you want to talk?

Dreams chest hurt knowing he was ignoring the people who cared for him. But all he wanted to do was make breakfast and focus on something that didn't relate to George.

He wandered his house, with Patches following closely behind. The small clicks of her paws on the hardwood floor, made Dream smile. He reached down to pick her up, but she ran away. He laughed and carried on in the kitchen.

**george**

you were up thinking?

_You have no idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, any feedback is welcome with open arms! haha this chapter totally wasn’t me just farming “aws” for karl :)) i’m so sorry for a filler chapter already. hopefully having texts happen isn’t too annoying, i find myself drift towards texting in chapters. let me know if that’s annoying! i also tried to clarify when it’s texting on message v discord. is that too much to put in? 
> 
> anyways stan karl he loves his friends v much.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll have a new chapter out soon! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
